The Locking of Eyes
by xoxLewrahxox
Summary: Both craving that this night didn't end as it was back to being master and manservant once more." Arthur had become tired of Morgana's and Uther's disagreements during supper, yet he wandered into the person that held his heart.


**A/N: This is slash, so if you don't like, don't read.**

**

* * *

**

The Locking of Eyes

Yawning, Arthur glanced around the table. Morgana was sat with her plate hardly touched and glaring at Uther. The reason why, Arthur did not know. He had become tired of what was happening between his Father and Morgana. Each day they would have a disagreement between one another, and Arthur suspected that this would result in Morgana ranting to Gwen to the early hours.

Silence. Nobody spoke and all that could be heard was the tap of goblets being laid on the table, and the steady breathing of each of them.

Uther cast his eyes towards Morgana, and her eyes were still boring into his.

"Morgana, I thought that you had learnt better than to challenge me?" Uther said to his ward, yet his tone was quite angry, and a disgusted smirk flickered across his face for a moment.

"My Lord, I was not challenging you. I was simply looking at you, and thinking what an unfair king you are." She spat.

"Morgana! What has happened previously during this day shall be forgotten, and please do not speak such words as it is quite apparent that you do not mean them." Uther shouted. His face was turning crimson with rage, and it looked as though he was going to call for the guards at any minute.

Morgana did not have any retort, and just sat in silence, still casting looks of hatred towards Uther every so often. This tension increased by each second, and Arthur could not deal with this hostility any longer.

"If you excuse me, I have some things that I need to attend to." Arthur said, causing them both to look at him.

Uther nodded his head in acknowledgement, and motioned for Arthur to go.

"Goodnight Father, and the same to you Lady Morgana." Arthur muttered, striding out of the room

The apprehension between the pair was becoming too much to handle, and Arthur did not actually know what the causes of this were. In his eyes, Morgana was just acting like a small child who could not get her own way.

"She's pathetic." Arthur murmured to himself.

"Whose pathetic?" A familiar voice inquired.

Casting his eyes around his surroundings, Arthur's eyes made contact with Merlin's. The love that lingered within Merlin's was something that Arthur had never witnessed before, and he yearned to take the warlock's face, and make their lips touch.

All the rage that had been contained within Arthur's body seemed to vanish as he gazed within his manservant's eyes.

"Merlin." He muttered, reaching out to caress his cheek. "Not here."

"The forest." Merlin replied.

Arthur nodded his head, placing a swift peck on his cheek.

**

* * *

**

The anxiety that the pair felt had suddenly subsided. Arthur kept on glimpsing back at the castle every few seconds to be certain that they weren't being watched, or followed.

Stepping into the shadows of the forest, the pair knew that this was the perfect place to share the love that they had for one another. It scared them both to think that if Merlin had not suddenly confessed his feelings to Arthur one night. This relationship would probably never have happened.

They both used to try so desperately to dismiss these emotions they had for each other, but this proved in vain as the more they tried to deny it the stronger this desire became.

Wandering through the trees, Arthur moved closer to Merlin and cast him a swift glance. He looked at the Prince taking in the beauty that he possessed. Arthur's lips crashed upon Merlin's. They were unable to restrain themselves any longer, and they kissed with intensity as if they were having to stay away from each other for eternity, as if this was the only chance they were going to get, before one of them needed to dragged away from the other.

They paused for breath; Arthur's forehead rested on top of Merlin's. Pulling Merlin into a strong embrace, Arthur murmured:

"Merlin..I love you, though sometimes you are an idiot".

"I love you too." Merlin replied with a smile.

Arthur took the sorcerers face, and looked directly into it. He reached his hand out once more to stroke Merlin's cheek.

" Arthur... Look behind you!" Merlin said, his voice gaining a sudden panic.

Rolling his eyes, Arthur looked around and saw a dove fly out of a bush."

"It is a dove you idiot. What do you think it was?"

"I wasn't sure maybe something deadly." Merlin replied, wishing desperately that his cheeks weren't turning rouge with embarrassment.

"Well Merlin.. If it was a lethal creature, I certainly wouldn't let it hurt you." Arthur whispered lovingly.

Their lips touched once more, both craving that this night did not have to end as when it was dawn, It was back to being master and manservant once more.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has read this, but I would like to thank xxDibDabxx as this is my first Merlin and slash fanfic, and I know it sounds strange, but I was actually quite nervous about it. So thanks to Emma for looking over it, and checking that all the Merthurness was right.**

**I appreciate all feedback good or constructive, and I would love to hear your thoughts about this fic :) I intend to write more fics for this fandom, therefore all things that can be improved is appreciated :) **


End file.
